Dicing with Death Episode 157
Malcifer Recap Day 81 In Winter's Reach, a Fletcher goes to speak with Malcifer Winter, saying they can't keep up with arrow demands from the skeleton archers. He asks if Malcifer can capture some more fletchers to help. The town's butcher, The Butcher, also comes to visit Lord Winter, annoyed by the new rules regarding animal killing, saying the way the animals are being butchered is terrible. Malcifer sets him to work with Tomas. Malcifer gets to brand The Butcher, but he is reluctant, so Malicifer casts Unholy Strength on him first, boosting his strength by one. He then gets branded. The Butcher gets to work with Tomas. In town, the Rectory is converted into a new Butcher shop. Out the front of the church Malcifier puts out a notice, paying a copper coin for every live rat caught. Hannibal comes up to Malcifer with bad news, he saw 3 spears of enemy troops. He stalked them and saw they are hunting down the zombies in the woods. Malcifer goes out into the woods with 13 Blood Knights and 75 Skeleton Warriors, and 56 Skeletons into the woods. Malcifier and his army follow Hannibal. They find the solders, and the solders go into full retreat. The skeletons open fire with the arrows and causing 6 solders unable to be flee. Malcifier executes 5 of them for their souls. Malcifier drags one living man back to the estate. At the estate Malcifier turns the last solder into a "Phantom", a useless ghost who relives the moments before their death. Days 82 to 85 Malcifier raises 24 Skeletons. The new head Ratcatcher is Blair. Malcifier has to mark all 3 new rat catchers. Day 86 Malcifier heads into town to get to work when he notices a new person. An alchemist has set up a cart in town and is selling their wares. Lilith is talking with the Alchemist about their stocks. The Alchemist passes Lilith's knowledge test about anti-venom from a fake creature. Malcifer is surprised the Alchemist made it to Winter's Reach. He casts a spell to tell if he is marked and finds the Alchemist isn't marked. Malcifer gets to work in the church making 8 Undead Skeleton. Afterwards he speaks with Lilith who can confirm the Alchemist's wares are legit, or at least appear that way. The Alchemist is speaking Eridonian and not Old Gadian. The Alchemist arrived in village by boat and avoided the woods entirely. ] Lilith then shows Malcifier her new project. She added 20 snakes as a tail to her Boar and Alligator monstrosity. Malcifer raises it the same way he would a Large Zombie, as Lilith as combinded the nervous system of all the dead creatures together. Day 87 The Alchemist is still in town since he is making a good profit. Malcifier gets to work raising 8 more skeletons at the old church. The Alchemist doesn't seem to notice anything is amiss in the town. Day 88 The Alchemist is still in town. Before heading to the church, Malcifer talks with Bates the Tavern Owner. The Tavern owner says the Alchemist has been staying on the floor of the common room every night. Malcifier decides to raise the 8 Skeletons up at his estate today to keep a lower profile from the Alchemist. Day 89 Malcifier raises up 8 Skeletons at his estate again, in the Orchard behind his house. Day 90 Malcifier wakes up with a knock on the door. Lord Rosegrove says the Alchemist has come to visit. Malcifier heads down to the Parlour to meet with the Alchemist. The Alchemist introduces himself as Seerhun and he is leaving town today. He asks Lord Winter if there is anything he wishes to order, and Malcifier can think of nothing he wants. As the Alchemist goes to leave out the door of the parlour, he turns with a dagger to assassinate Malcifer. Malcifer survives the stab. Malcifer grabs his Bardiche off from above the Fireplace and casts "Unholy Strength" on himself to get +3 strength. Malcifer and the Assassin exchange heavy blows. Eventually the assassin leaps out the window. Malcifer gives chase and casts "Withering Touch" on the Assassin. The Assassin continues to flee. Malcifer decapitates the Assassin and drains him of life, giving Malcifer 8 years. Malcifer loots the Assassin's knife, a Steel Dagger with a Silver hilt, with black barding going up making a zebra pattern on the blade. On the Assassins body Malcifer finds a wanted poster with Malcifer's face on it. The reward is 20,000 copper. It is signed by Ruxten, the 105 year old Dwarven Captain of the Baron's Guard in Pinespur. Malcifer raises the Assassin as a Ghoul Undead. Malcifer goes to speak with Lilith about his wounds. Lilith then takes custody of the Assassin's Alchemy Cart, and she again comfirms it is full of real materials. Malcifer raises 8 more skeletons then rests for the night. Day 90 Malcifer doesn't wake the next day, he has been poisoned with a Necrotic Poison. Lord Rosegrove calls for Lilith, who takes care of Malcifer. Day 92 Malcifer wakes up, weak from the days of being poisoned. Lord Rosegrove and other villagers, Hannibal, Norman, Edgar, Jason, from town volunteer their strength and Malcifer drains them of HP to get up and walking around again. Malcifer is now at 11 HP and goes to rest. Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Malcifer Winter Episodes